dragonballfanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Matsu Sharp
Matsu Sharp (松鵜シャープ-, Matsū Shāpu) jest jednym z Saiyan wychowanych na Ziemi. Jego ojcem jest Vego a o jego matce nie ma żadnych informacji. Ma młodszego brata, Sun Tagona. Informacje ogólne Matsu urodził się na Vegecie, 29 października 736 r (rok wcześniej od Son Goku), a kilka dni później został w specjalnym statku kosmicznym (przypominającym kapsułę) wysłany na Ziemię. Nie został mu zaprogramowany cel wybicia Ziemian, lecz otrzymał informacje o swym pochodzeniu. Dodatkowo, rodzice nadali mu imię typowo ziemskie (wcześniej bywali na Ziemi ze względu na tamtejszą gastronomię), które również znał od samego początku. Wygląd Matsu, jak każdy Saiyanin czystej krwi, ma czarne oczy oraz włosy tego samego koloru, w "płomienistym" kształcie. Początkowo miał ogon, który później sobie odciął ze względu na to, że osiągnął silniejsze od Oozaru FSSJ, oraz ze względu na to, że stanowił słaby punkt Saiyanina. Przypomina z twarzy Son Goku, podobno spojrzenie obu tych Saiyan jest niemalże identyczne. Matsu ubiera z reguły swoje dogi w barwach bordowo-szarawych, oraz czarne buty do tego. Charakter Młody Saiyanin traktuje życie jako największy dar. Nie lubi zabijać, nie widzi w tym sensu (chyba, że zostanie do tego zmuszony). Stara się nawiązywać znajomości, co jest niezwykle nietypowe wśród przedstawicieli jego rasy. Nie toleruje przedmiotowego traktowania innych oraz atakowania własnych towarzyszy. Kiedy przychodzi trudna chwila to Matsu nie popada w panikę, tylko stara się wyjść z niełatwej sytuacji. Wykazuje się też większą inteligencją niż przeciętny Saiyan - potrafi przekonywać innych i prowadzić rozmowy na normalnym, bądź nieco wyższym poziomie. Chłopak ma też dużo humoru - dzień bez żartu lub jakiegoś psikusa jest dniem straconym. Jednakże, w trakcie walki traci swój "śmieszkizm" i staje sie śmiertelnie poważny. Zachowuje chłodne myślenie i analizuje każde posunięcie przeciwnika, szukając jego słabych punktów. Nigdy się nie poddaje (chyba, że wyzionie ducha lub nie może się ruszyć) i dąży do tego, by stawać się coraz silniejszym. Matsu nie uznaje żadnej władzy i robi to, na co ma ochotę (nie wlicza w to rzeczy, przez które mogą ucierpieć inni), innymi słowy, wyznaje zasadę "Ja sam jestem sobie szefem". Nauczył się od swojego opiekuna jak funkcjonować w ludzkim otoczeniu, przez co potrafi się liczyć z czyimś zdaniem i akceptować innych takimi, jakimi są. Historia Dzieciństwo i okres nastoletni Matsu przyszedł na świat na Vegecie, 29 października roku 736, jako syn znanego wśród wojowników średniej klasy Vego. W momencie narodzin jego moc wynosiła około 3000 punktów, co było jednym z najwyższych wyników wśród rówieśników. Ojciec chłopca wysłał go w kierunku Ziemi, programując mu do pamięci jedynie informacje o sobie oraz jego pochodzeniu (Inni Saiyanie dostawali rozkaz dezintegracji rasy żyjącej na docelowej planecie) i zakładając mu opaskę z imieniem na lewej ręce. Pod koniec maja 737 roku mały Saiyanin dociera na Ziemię, gdzie pierwsze dni spędza samotnie w kapsule, a później zostaje przygarnięty przez okolicznego pustelnika znanego jako Raionsennin (ライオン船員, "Lwi Mistrz") lub jako Górski Lew (ze względu na to, że mieszka w górach) Starzec nauczył dzieciaka liczenia, pisania, czytania, a co najważniejsze - sztuk walki. Odkrywszy w wówczas dziesięcioletnim Matsu wysoki, niespotykany do tej pory poziom mocy, podjął go próbom nauczenia słynnej, autorskiej techniki Ki o nazwie Raion Hō (Działo Lwa), którą chłopiec opanował w przeciągu kilku minut, co sprawiło u mężczyzny ogromne zszokowanie i jednocześnie zachwyt, gdyż nikomu (poza nim samym) do tej pory nie udało się poprawnie wykonać owej techniki. Niewiele później wysłał swojego przybranego wnuka na turniej, a ten go całkowicie zdominował, pokonując nawet dorosłych. Mały Saiyan był na ustach wszystkich okolicznych ludzi. Niebawem brał też udział w innych okolicznych turniejach, stając się postacią nr 1 w regionie. Wiek dorosły Wraz z wejściem w wiek dorosły, Matsu był znany w każdym zakątku Ziemi, ze względu na niezliczoną ilość wygranych turniejów. Im więcej czasu minęło, tym więcej zwycięstw miał na koncie. Jednakże, 18-letni już wówczas thumb|222px|Matsu na Nowej NamekSaiyanin zaczął napotykać trudniejszych przeciwników niż do tej pory, co w końcu pozwoliło mu dać z siebie więcej w trakcie walk. Taki splot wydarzeń doprowadził później chłopaka do stania się częścią grupy Nowych Wojowników Z , gdy miał 19 lat. Członkiem tego zespołu jest do teraz. Umiejętności i cechy *'Siła - '''Zdecydowanie jeden z trzech największych atutów Saiyanina. Nie jeden już się przekonał, że zaraz po ciosie w bułę może pójść zwiedzić galaktykę(z przymrużeniem oka). Dźwiganie pojazdów rzędu 100-300 ton to dla niego chleb powszedni *'Szybkość '- Druga z najważniejszych cech tego wojownika. Podobno okrążenie całej planety zajęło mu około 20 minut, a w trakcie walki ledwie kto jest w stanie go chociaż trafić. *'Łatwość kontroli Ki -''' Trzeci as Matsu. Z łatwością panuje on nad atakami Ki, zarówno w ich używaniu jak i ich odbijaniu/kontrowaniu. Nauka nowych technik jest dla niego dziecinnie prosta, a niektóre z nich potrafi połączyć w jedną, silniejszą *'Wytrzymałość - '''Wojownik ten cechuje się większym limitem wytrzymałości niż inni. *'Refleks - Sharp potrafi podejmować szybkie decyzje i w miarę szybko reagować *'''Latanie - Umiejętność powszechna wśród tych lepszych *'Siła woli - '''Tak jak u każdego Saiyanina, jego siła woli jest bardzo duża. *'Opór - 'Matsu nie podda się, dopóki nie znajdzie się w stanie ciężko ranny. *'Super Saiyanin - 'Legendarna ultratransformacja, pierwszy stopień *'Super Saiyanin 2 '- Drugi, znacznie potężniejszy szczebel Super Saiyana *'Super Saiyanin 3 - 'Trzecia i najsilniejsza przemiana wśród tych złotowłosych *'Super Saiyan Blue - 'Najpotężniejsza przemiana jaką dysponuje Matsu, daje moc umożliwiającą walki z samymi bogami. Techniki *'Działo Lwa (jap. Raion Hō, ang. Lion Gun) - 'Technika bliźniacza do Kamehame-Ha czy też Galick Guna. Matsu wylatuje wysoko w powietrze, a jego ułożenie rąk i koncentracja Ki jest identyczna jak przy technice Żółwiego Mistrza. *'Final Kamehame-Ha - 'Atak łączący w sobie cechy technik Final Flash oraz Kamehame-Ha *'Kula Oriona - '''Przypomina Genki-Damę, jednak nie zbiera on energii od innych istot, tylko jest kumulacją mocy użytkownika. Sama Ki w formie kuli ma barwę pomarańczową, a nie biało-niebieską. DKP Ciekawostki *Sharp, podobnie jak Vegeta, pominął pierwszego SSJ God. *Jego wygląd jest na bazie Vegetto, fuzji Potara Goku i Vegety. *Tylko raz zmienił się w Ōzaru, o dziwo kontrolował siebie. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Saiyanie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Nowi Wojownicy Z Kategoria:Twórczość Maatiego Kategoria:Protagoniści